


Rabbit Hole

by Drawiana



Category: Altertale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blue Easily Gains Crushes, But Reader’s Appearance Is Described To Be More Feminine, But Remains Unnamed, Comfort, Dancetale, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk And Chara Have Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nonbinary Frisk, Older Sibling Reader, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Has A Set Appearance, Reader Is A Child Psychiatrist, Reader Is A Few Thousand Years Old, Reader Is A Sans (Undertale), Reader Is A Supportive Parent, Reader Is Altertale Sans, Reader Is Frisk’s Parent, Reader Is Just Trying Their Best, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Older Sibling To Papyrus And Gaster, Reader Substitutes For Teachers, Reader has nicknames, Reader is a Skeleton Monster, Reader-Insert, Red Is Just A Sad Baby That Needs Affections, Reset Flashbacks, Retired Royal Reader, Skeleton Reader, Sleep Deprivation, Souls, Tall Reader, Toriel just wants to be loved, Touch-Starved, Triple R - Freeform, Underfell, altertale, depressed reader, how the fuck do you even tag, nonbinary chara, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawiana/pseuds/Drawiana
Summary: The smile seemed so real.If only they had seen the pain behind it beforehand.Why couldn’t she look at them that way?[ — REWRITTEN — ]





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Altertale Sans, so, I figured why not make a book where the reader is in his place. This is mainly going to be for females, but I’m planning to make a book for males as well sometime in the future. I think that’s just my genderfluid side speaking, but still, I just prefer keeping the reader’s gender non-specified.
> 
> So, Alter Toriel is going to be a love interest. A few reasons as to why that is. One, I’m a gay piece of shit. Two, I felt like this would be more interesting if there was a love interest that’s known the character longer than the others, mainly to cause jealousy and the like. Finally, Alter Toriel’s amazing, don’t even try to deny it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are bullshit.

Toriel couldn’t imagine a day more perfect than this one. 

 

A day with you, in the park. A date.

 

Just the thought alone made her blush like a shy teenager. 

 

She sat on the grass, close to your side. Her thigh was brushed against yours and the mini-contact had her mind blanking. Just being here with you was making her mind blank. 

 

You were silently observing the small pond before you, a gentle smile gracing your features. The light of the sun bounced off the water and leaked through the canopy and shone down on you in the most beautiful of ways.

 

Toriel could call you the deity of beauty and it wouldn’t do justice in describing how you looked.

 

This environment was perfect for you. The bright grass, the beautiful blanket of leaves that filtered the bright sun, the calm air, the occasional, distant twirps and tweets of the birds that lived in the surrounding trees, the water’s calm stillness.

 

You truly deserved the title of a royal, she thought. You were kind, justified, gentle, elegant, and beautiful. You had everything.

 

If only you yourself could accept that.

 

You were never one for accepting compliments, because you weren’t used to them. You’d spent a few thousand years in Ruins alone, deprived of any kind of contact. Monsters still lived there, of course. But they almost never approached you. They were too scared.

 

She didn’t blame them, you had intimidated  _ her _ when you first met too. You basically looked like the Grim Reaper, with your skeletal features and black hood. But, despite your large form, she learnt that your were one of the most generous and gentle monsters that could have ever walked the Earth.

 

“ya seem to be pretty deep in thought, dear.” Toriel’s brought from her mind by your melodic voice, your arm reaching over to wrap around her and pull her flushed into your side.

 

Toriel squeaks, her face going a deep pink. It only darkens when your laugh rings from above her. She shyly glances up at you, seeing you staring back down at her with such love and adoration in your eyesockets.

 

She glances back down, hiding her face in your side. Even when sitting down, she couldn’t reach your shoulder. You were absolutely huge. (And she could bet in more ways than one)

 

“J- just thinking, that’s all.” She stutters, hiding in her jacket.

 

“you’re too adorable.” You chuckle, leaning down and pressing a soft skele-kiss to her head. She squeals, squirming in your grip. Any kind of affection from you always had her swooning. 

 

She closes her eyes, feeling nothing but pure bliss and content. Toriel hums softly, leans more of her weight against you.

 

Only to fall into her side.

 

Toriel quickly pushes herself up, finding herself now alone. You’re no longer in the spot you were once in. You just vanished, like you’d never even been there in the first place.

 

The small goat quickly pushes herself to her feet, looking around.

 

The air suddenly seemed less calm. The grass less green.

 

Like the life in everything was just… sucked out. Like your presence brought all the life and joy, and with your absence, everything was no longer at ease, only leaving a deep dread.

 

Toriel can’t even hear the birds anymore.

 

The water remains still, but now it stands as a reminder that there’s nothing to disturb it, nothing to show that someone else is near. 

 

“(Y/n)...?” She hesitantly calls, looking around. 

 

Silence.

 

“(Y/n)?” She calls, her voice raising.

 

… 

 

Nothing.

 

“C- come on, (Y/n), I know you like jokes but this isn’t f-funny!” She calls, now yelling.

 

_ Snap! _

 

Toriel whips around, her ears violently hitting the side of her face.

 

She halts.

 

She’s suddenly in Snowdin.

 

Toriel trembles ever so slightly. Is this a reset? 

 

Can’t be.

 

She’s not in her bed. She’s not even in her room. She’s not even in her  _ house _ .

 

She’s on the path that connects Waterfall and Snowdin.

 

“HUMAN!” 

 

…

 

Asgore?

 

Toriel slowly approaches the direction that she heard the voice, uncertainty and fear creeping up in her mind like a predator preparing to pounce on its prey.

 

She stops.

 

There’s Asgore and, the one person she hates most, Frisk. The two are standing a few yards away from each other, but still facing one another. She currently stands behind Asgore. Unfortunately, neither one of them can see her due to the thick fog and snow buzzing around them.

 

“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?”

 

… 

 

No.

 

_ No. _

 

No no no NO  _ NO  _ **_NO!_ **

 

**_ASGORE!_ **

 

Before she can stop them, Frisk rushes at Asgore and delivers a deep cut to his throat, using the toy knife they tightly grip in their hand.

 

Toriel stops.

 

Their grin is sick and wide.

 

Asgore stands there in shock for a few moments, unable to speak. Inevitably, he begins to fade away to dust. He’s unable to get a single word in as his body disintegrates completely. 

 

“No…” Toriel weakly calls, falling to her knees. She sobs, tears already cascading down her fur-covered face. She looks down, covering her face with her paws, sobbing for all she’s worth.

 

She couldn’t save him.

 

“Time to wake up, Tori~” A voice purrs. Toriel glances up at the tiny monster standing before her, the same sick smile on their face. 

 

Their oh-so-punchable face. 

 

Toriel growls, her magic flying to her eyes, causing them to flare in anger.

 

Frisk only smirks.

 

**_“Wake up.”_ **

 

_ “tori, wake up!” _

 

Toriel screams, quickly sitting upwards. 

 

She grips at her chest, hyperventilating. She takes notice of how she’s no longer in her jacket and dress, and now wearing a simple, light blue T-shirt with gray shorts.

 

She barely registers the gentle hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

 

_ Where?! Who?! Where’s Gori? Where’s (Y- _

 

“breathe, tori. breathe.” Hearing your soft tone, Toriel finds herself calming. It’s alright. You’re here. Asgore’s still alive. She’s not underground. Everything’s okay. 

 

Toriel complies and inhales slowly, exhaling after a few seconds.

 

“there ya go…” You sigh, gently reaching up and running a hand over her head, petting her. Toriel, soothed by this action, leans into your form sitting near her. You wrap your free arm around her, trapping her in a comforting hug. She nuzzles into you, sighing deeply. “yer alright… everythin’s okay…” You coo gently, the hand wrapped around her moving to rub her back.

 

Now feeling calmed, Toriel looks around. She’s in your bedroom. You probably brought her here again. You always did when you felt like it would be a night where she would have night terrors. To her embarrassment, you were always right. 

 

Every single time.

 

“Sorry, (Y/n).” She mumbles into your chest. She’s both disappointed and relieved that was a dream. The first part was amazing, you were actually dating her and loved her. The second part… She could’ve lived without it.

 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t date her. Frisk wouldn’t allow it. They threatened her on multiple occasions that if she even tried a move on you, they’d reset and make her forget. And Toriel, unable to so much as bear the thought of you being trapped in the Ruins again and losing your freedom, agreed to stay away.

 

Toriel hated Frisk, if it wasn’t obvious enough.

 

She had no problems with you, oh no. You were an angel. Frisk, however, was a Hellspawn.

 

The hate was mutual too. Frisk hated Toriel with every part of their soul.

 

It’s a shame they have to live in the same house as one another. 

 

You adopted Frisk after leaving the Underground, you did have to fight to gain your custody over them, but you managed. Now you’re Frisk’s legal guardian and parent, and you watch both them and your youngest brother Gaster. 

 

Toriel doesn’t mind Gaster, she actually really likes him. They both have an interest in science and the kid’s very kind and good-mannered. She’d expect no less, considering that you played a big part in his childhood and raising him.

 

As for Toriel, that was all on her own accord. She didn’t tend to do a very good job of taking care of herself. It was obvious, too. She doesn’t know why she really bothered to deny it. She’d lived on her own for a few months after making it above ground, but you picked up on it right away and had practically forced her to move in with you.

 

Though can’t say she really fought back, and because knowing that she could be in the same house as you at all times as well as pissing off Frisk whenever she wanted, it brought her a deep sense of satisfaction.

 

And they knew they couldn’t reset over something as trivial as that. They were out of the house majority of the day anyway, so they weren’t completely stuck with Toriel.

 

So for now, everything’s good. The timeline’s the best one she could’ve gotten and she’s satisfied with it.

 

Too bad that good things don’t always last.


	2. Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave, Toriel gets a call from her brother, and boy-oh-boy is she in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i’m sure some people have noticed, i’ve rewritten chapter 1 and 2 and deleted 3 and 4.  
> the story’s actually pretty old by about a year, almost, but it was more recently that i decided to finally post it. meaning that the writing sucked compared to what i currently could do. i also edited the tags.  
> enjoy the rewrite!

“that doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

 

Toriel can’t help but snort, pressing her face into her hands as she giggles. Judging by the victorious look on your face when she glanced up at you, you were purposely trying to make her laugh.

 

“Yeah, well, guess I’ll just have to deal with it.” She sighs, recovering from her short giggle-fest.

 

You had managed to calm Toriel long enough for her to fall asleep again, and when she woke up again, you two discussed her nightmare, like usual.

 

You took her downstairs to the dining room and sat her down to talk about it.

 

She left out the part about the date, and only told you about the part in Snowdin. She’d been doing a good job of hiding it from you so far, at least, she thought she was. You hadn’t seemed to pick up on anything yet.

 

That itself was a miracle, because she knew you were very observant. 

 

Toriel’s theorized that it might be because you trusted her, so you weren’t as observant around her. 

 

Honestly, Toriel hadn’t pegged you as the type to have trust issues.

 

And  _ boy _ .

 

Was she  _ shocked _ .

 

You clearly had lost all trust in your younger brother, Papyrus, the king of monsters. And it wasn’t just lost, it was shattered. All Papyrus had left to pick up the pieces and repair them was his bare hands and some cheap tape.

 

But he managed.

 

You and your brother are more or less now on much better terms and are getting closer to where you once were.

 

She never asked why you even lost trust in the person that you’d spent your entire childhood with, and she didn’t want to after seeing how cold you acted towards your own brother.

 

It just shocked her to bits.

 

She never thought someone as warm and caring as you could be so cold. But now? 

 

Now she knows better than to piss you off.

 

“ya shouldn’t  _ have _ to, tori.” You sigh as well, resting a hand on your cheekbone while closing your eyesockets.

 

Toriel smiles softly at your concern for her.

 

“Hey.” She starts, reaching out and taking your much larger, bony hand into her own furry hand. You blink open your sockets, looking back to her. “It’s okay. I’m used to having nightmares, and having you here helps me get through them.”

 

Your normally white cheekbones tint a light orange. 

 

The color she loves seeing on your face so much.

 

Your blush.

 

You let out a nervous giggle.

 

“well, glad to know i’m of some use around here.” You respond, your tone joking. Your words make Toriel frown either way, but she doesn’t say anything about it. She wished you’d stop saying things like that about yourself, not matter if it’s a joke or not.

 

“well, i’d better go wake frisk fer school.” You say, getting up to your feet. Toriel blinks.

 

“Oh, alright.” Is all she says. You send her a small grin before descending up the stairs.

 

She sighs, getting up as well. 

 

She waits a minute before taking a shortcut upstairs to her room to get out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes. She quickly tosses off her T-shirt and replaces it with her turtle-neck dress, her pants with her short-shorts, and finally, shen tossess her favorite purple jacket on top. 

 

Her paws are always bare, and that’s how she likes it. It’s more comfy that way.

 

She knows that you, personally, prefer slippers. Hey, maybe she could get you some new ones. They either had to be skeleton or frog themed. 

 

She chuckles. You and your frog-addiction. You had at least five pet frogs, and you carried them with you almost everywhere. To work, in your office, in class, everywhere.

 

The only few times you’d never bring them are out in public. But when you substitute for classes or in your office, they’re definitely gonna be there.

 

Oh, yeah. You work as a sort of substitute teacher. A teacher just had to call you in and leave notes and you’ll cover for them, but you mainly work as a child phsyciatrist. She hates that you work so hard while she gets to just sit at home. 

 

She’s been thinking about getting job of her own, just so she can help you a bit. It’s the little things that counts. She knows she couldn’t hold a job like yours, but maybe if she got a smaller one it’d make it just the bit easier for you.

 

She pauses when hearing knocking on her door.

 

“Come in!” She calls. The door creaks open and in pops Gaster’s small skull.

 

“Good morrow, Miss Toriel.” He greets, fully stepping into the room.

“Ey kid! Morning to you too.” Toriel grins. She and Gaster are on great terms. They seem to have more things in common than they do not.

 

“I just came to let you know that (Y/n) has a Government meeting today, so if we aren’t home later, that’s why.” He says. Toriel thinks for a few seconds before nodding in acknowledgment.

 

“That’s fine. I wish you the best of luck.” She smiles. Gaster returns the smile, appreciating the small phrase.

 

“Thank you. Have a nice day.” And with that, he walks away.

 

Toriel flops onto her bed with a huff. She lays there for a few minutes, almost falling asleep. She’s kept awake by a loud thud coming from downstairs.

 

She heads down the stairs, just managing to catch you before you walk out the door with the two kids. You look up at her.

 

“i assume gaster has told you?” You ask, your head cocked to the side. Toriel nods. “wonderful. you know where everything is, don’t be out past night, and try not to make a mess please.”

 

Toriel grumbles at that last requirement. “That was one time.” 

 

You laugh. “i know, but it was one time too many. i’ll see you hopefully tomorrow morning.” You grab your bag, making your way to the front door. “bye tori.”

 

“Bye Skeletor.” She grins, fingergunning. You chuckle, giving her a singular finger gun back. 

 

And then you’re gone.

 

Toriel sighs, watching through the window as you load the two kids into your car before getting in yourself and driving off.

 

She slumps into the sofa, chewing at her mouth tissue. She’s already bored with you not here to keep her company.

 

Her phone rings.

 

Toriel groans, getting up. She walks over to the dining room table and grabs her phone from off of it. She checks the caller ID only to see that it’s from her older brother, Asgore. 

 

Toriel blinks, tilting her head. She presses the call button using her thumb and holds the device up to the side of her head.

 

“Hey bro, what’s up?” She asks, not bothering for formalities. Her brother knows her and he wouldn’t call her for no reason. He must need something.

 

“UH, DEAR SISTER, WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM… AT THE LAB…” Asgore’s loud, but concerned, voice piles through the reciever. She raises a brow, despite her brother not being able to see her.

 

“Oh? What’s the problem?” She asks, her free hand moving to her hip.

 

“...” Silence.

 

“Uh, bro?” A bead of sweat trails down her skull.

 

“It’d Be Easier To Explain If You Came Here Yourself.” Asgore’s, suddenly quieter, voice responds.

 

Oh, she did  _ not _ like the sound of that.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“SISTER! YOU’RE HERE!” Asgore calls, quickly running to his sister standing at the entrance. He throws his arms around her in a hug.

 

“Yeah? I’m here.” She chuckles, patting his back. Asgore breaks away from the hug. “Now, what’s the problem?” Asgore seems to hesitate for a few moments before sighing.

 

“FOLLOW ME.” Without another word, Asgore turns and walks away from the entrance. Toriel, confused, shrugs to herself and follows him. She trusts Asgore.

 

“T- Toriel! I d- didn’t know you were coming!” A short, round lizard greets her in one of the rooms.

 

“Neither did I.” She shrugs once again. Alphys, the lizard, looks like she wants to say something to that but remains silent. Asgore clears his throat.

 

“ANYWAY, THE, UH, ‘PROBLEM’ IS IN HE—“

 

“PROBLEM?!” A voice, filled to the brim with anger, shrieks. Toriel pauses at the decidedly familiar voice. The short goat glances over to a doorway, finding a tall skeleton.

 

She’d recognise that long face anywhere.

 

“DID YOU JUST CALL ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, A PROBLEM?!”

 

But she decides then and there, despite the monster’s words, that it’s not the same Papyrus she knows.

 

His clothing, or rather, his armor, is dark. His cheekbones and teeth actually look sharper, compared to the Papyrus she knows. The two long, what looks like, claw marks across his left eye socket make him look pretty badass though. He could deal without the red heels though, he’s already tall enough.

 

“I D- DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” Asgore waves his hands in defense, a bright blush exploding on his muzzle at the miscommunication. Toriel chuckles from behind him at her brother’s flusterment. He turns his head to give his sister a playful glare.

 

“CALM DOWN, EDGY ME! I’M SURE HE DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” The next skeleton that walks out after tall, dark, and edgy can only be described as a cinnamon roll to Toriel. He also bares a canny resemblance to the king, but his clothing looks similar to scarface, though edgy looks like it’s made of pure metal while this one’s armor looks to be made of plastic and acrylic paint.

 

His face also holds the most innocent grin Toriel’s ever seen in her life.

 

“SISTER, THESE ARE TWO MEMBERS OF THE PAPYRI!” Asgore beams, hands on his hips. Toriel looks around and notices a sudden lack of Alphys’s presence. She must have left when shadow guard over there started yelling. She knows the meek monster isn’t good with anything loud. 

 

“HELLO! YOU MUST BE THIS WORLD’S TORIEL!” The innocent one greets, waving happily. She only responds by giving a wave back, not commenting or dwelling on his words too much, hoping she’ll get an explanation later.

 

“COULD YOU BRING THE OTHERS OUT HERE TOO? I WANT TO INTRODUCE THEM TO MY SISTER!” Asgore requests, smiling nervously. Cinnamon roll nods his head, while edgy scoffs, and they both turn and walk back to where they came from to assumingly do what they were asked.

 

Toriel turns to ask her brother what’s going on but is unable to get any words out of her mouth as she’s tackled to the ground. 

 

“HELLO, NEW FRIEND!” The monster that tackled her says, trapping her in a tight hug. Toriel wheezes, kicking her legs in an attempt to get them off. They seem to get the message and let her go.

 

Toriel looks up at the monster and freezes.

 

He wears something very similar to Asgore, but the bandanna around his neck seems to stretch out into a cape. Everything that’s purple would be blue.

 

But it’s his face that really catches her off guard.

 

He bears an uncanny resemblance to you, having the same grin, eye sockets, and even round face. She blinks. The short skeleton in front of her blinks as well, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 

“TORIEL, THIS IS BLUE.” Asgore introduces. Toriel momentarily glances at him before looking back to “Blue”.

 

These guys looked way too similar to you and Papyrus for it too be considered normal. She’s already suspicious.

 

“I’M SORRY, MA’AM. DID I FRIGHTEN YOU?” Blue asks, getting to his feet and quickly pulling Toriel to her own as well. Toriel stays silent for a few moments.

 

“N- no.” She finally responds. “You just l- look like…” She trails off, looking down. 

 

“I THOUGHT THAT TOO. BUT NO, HE’S TOO SHORT.” Asgore comments. Toriel chuckles once noticing that he, indeed, much too short to be the same skeleton that stole her heart.

 

Blue tilts his head in confusion.

 

“WHO? WHO DO I LOOK LIKE?” His confused demeanor immediately changes to excited. “OH OH! IS IT THIS WORLD’S SANS? THEY’RE TALL?” Now it’s Toriel’s turn to be confused.

 

“Who’s Sans?” She asks. Blue halts.

 

“You Don’t… Have A Sans…?” He asks. Toriel shakes her head. She’s never heard of someone named Sans. Blue seems a bit put out by this. “Oh…”

 

“SORRY BLUE, MAYBE THIS IS JUST A WORLD THAT DOESN’T HAVE A SANS.” Asgore attempts to console the smaller monster, it helps, if only a little bit, as Blue flashes a small grin. 

 

“never heard of an au where there’s no sans.” A new voice suddenly jumps in. Toriel jumps, quickly glancing over to the doorway cinnamon roll and edgy, and assumably Blue, appeared from.

 

There stands the two former in question as well as a few other very similar looking skeletons. They all either look like Papyrus, or his sister. Though all the ones that look like you are clearly much shorter. 

 

“Bro… What’s this?” Toriel asks, looking at her brother pointedly. 

 

“W- Well. Alphys Has This Machine, It Was Meant To Help Us See If Alternate Timelines Existed. And, Well, While It Did Do That, It Ended Up Dragging The Monsters From Said Timelines To Our Own…” Asgore sends his sister a sheepish smile. Toriel sighs and pinches the bridge of her muzzle.

 

“Okay. How do we send them back?” She asks, looking back up to her brother.

 

“OH, WELL, THE MACHINE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT, BUT IT’S MALFUNCTIONING. SO THEY’RE STUCK HERE UNTIL ALPHYS CAN REPAIR IT.” Asgore looks at the skeletons, majority seem indifferent to the conversation and the minority look like they just don’t give a fuck anymore. Looks like they’ve gone over all this already.

 

“Okay… And you called me, why?” Toriel asks. She gets that Asgore’s her brother and that he should be able to rely on her when he needs to. But she has nothing to offer that could potentially help this situation.

 

“WELL, THEY’RE NOT EXACTLY LEGALLY CITIZENS RIGHT NOW, HAVING JUST POOFED INTO THIS EXISTENCE, SO…” Asgore chuckles nervously. It clicks in Toriel’s mind.

 

“You need me to get them legal citizenship.” She deadpans. Asgore nods.

 

“MHM! WE WERE  _ GOING _ TO CALL THE ROYAL SIBLINGS, BUT THEY’RE BUSY AND SINCE YOU’RE THE JUDGE, NEXT IN LINE WITH POWER, YOU’D BE BEST FOR THE OPTION!” Asgore seems to be very hopeful that his sister will help out in this situation.

 

Toriel sighs in defeat.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you.” She groans, letting her arms flop to her sides.

 

Asgore cheers trapping his sister in a hug.

 

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” He shouts, bouncing in his spot, Toriel chuckles.

 

“Calm down, bro.” She grins, patting his back once more. Once Asgore has pulled away from the hug, Toriel turns to face the skeletons.

 

“Alright. So, in order for this to work, I’m gonna need more info on what’s going on and your names.” She says, hands on her hips.

 

“WE DON’T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!” Tall, dark, and edgy shouts, arms crossed.

 

“we’re all the same two monsters, just from different planes of existence.” Another version of Papyrus fills in. He wears a simple orange hoodie and black basketball shorts with orange sneakers. From the glare he gets Toriel guessed that he only supplied her with info to spite the edgy one.

 

“Okay, guess that makes sense. You taller ones must be Papyrus, and you smaller ones are Sans? Going off of Blue’s reaction earlier.” She chuckles.

 

“yep. ya got it.” A “Sans” supplies. He wears a jacket similar to her own, but his is blue. He wears a gray turtle-neck underneath and black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side, as well as pink slippers over some worn out, gray socks. “i’m the original, so i just go by sans, and my brother here is the original papyrus.” He nudges his head in cinnamon roll’s direction. Okay, so Papyrus is the classic version of her king? That’s gonna get a little confusing after a while.

 

“And you, sir?” She looks to a Sans that’s dressed similarly to the classic. But the jacket has become a hoodie with the hood up, the shorts are black sweatpants (though they still have the stripe on the side), and the slippers are replaced with blue sneakers that remain untied. He seems to blink in shock at her sudden attention on him.

 

“oh. jus’ call me, danz, i guess.” He mutters, and if it wasn’t for Toriel’s above average hearing she probably wouldn’t have heard him. She looks up at the Papyrus standing behind him. He wears a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and black leather shoes. She spots a blood-red rose tucked into the breast pocket of the shirt. Upon noticing her eyes on him, he grins.

 

“YOU MAY CALL ME TANGO, MISS.” Toriel smiles at his easy cooperation.

 

“Nice to meet you, Tango.” She says. Tango gives a nod of acknowledgment, still smiling.

 

Toriel turns back to the one that gave her her answer earlier. “You?”

 

“call me stretch, i guess tha’s fine.” He shrugs, seeming indifferent to it. Toriel chuckles in confusion. That’s an odd name.

 

Finally, she looks at edgy and the final skeleton near him, his Sans, most likely.

 

Upon seeing her gaze the tall one scoffs. 

 

“I SEEM TO HAVE BEEN NAMED EDGE. FOR WHATEVER REASON.” He says, arms still crossed. Toriel just manages to hold in her snicker, but the short skeleton at  Edge’s side isn’t so lucky as he lets out a small “snrk!” He gets a glare from Edge that immediately shuts him up though.

 

The skeleton looks awful. He has deep red bags under his eyes and is sweating bullets. His teeth are much sharper than all the others and one appears to be gold. He wears a red turtleneck, a black jacket with light yellow faux fur attached to the hood, black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe down each leg, and red sneakers that remain untied, smiliarly to Danz.

 

These guys are just as lazy as her.

 

“And you?” She sighs.

 

“e- eh… just call me red…” He responds, seeming to curl into his jacket at his brother’s hateful glare.

 

“EDGE, STOP GLARING AT YOUR BROTHER!” 

 

Edge’s only response is to turn his glare on Asgore. The goat, however, seems to have no reaction to it.

 

“Alright. Now that that’s out of the way, I can get citizenship down, but it might take a few days.” Toriel sighs, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“THAT’S OKAY! WE APPRECIATE THE HELP!” Blue sends her a friendly thumbs up. Toriel can’t help but smile at his reassurance.

 

“Thanks, Blue.” She pauses. “But where are they staying?” She asks, now turning to face her brother.

 

“OH! WELL, IT WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNED THAT THEY STAY HERE, IN THE LAB, FOR THE TIME BEING!” Asgore responds, stroking his chin in thought. “BUT, AFTER CITIZENSHIP IS TAKEN CARE OF, THEY SHOULD BE FREE TO LIVE WHEREVER THEY PLEASE.”

 

“There’s some spare houses out by where we live, they can try there, if they’d like.” Toriel offers. Several of the skeletons perk up at this.

 

“OH! THAT’S VERY NICE OF YOU TO OFFER, MISS TORIEL!” Tango grins, taking a few steps forward.

 

“No need for the ‘miss’. Just call me Toriel, or Tori.” She chuckles. Tango seems to take the suggestion very seriously, nodding with a determined look on his face.

 

“thanks.” Sans sends her a wink, his permanent grin widening just the smallest bit. Toriel nods.

 

“Though, I  _ am _ probably gonna have to get in contact with Skeletor—“ Asgore murmuring a small “your nicknames aren’t funny” makes her pause to snicker. “—as a royal, they have the full right to know.”

 

Blue raises his gloved hand.

 

“Er… Blue?” She raises a brow, chucking in amusement.

 

“WHO’S SKELETOR?” Blue asks, his head tilted. Toriel sends him a grin. The thought of you meeting some of these comical skeletons could make for a fun scene.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll like them.” She reassures. “And you might be meeting them soon too.” 

 

“YAY! MORE NEW FRIENDS!” Papyrus cheers, giddily bouncing in his spot. Edge merely rolls his eyes while Tango seems just as excited as his and his brother’s counterpart.

 

“I CAN CALL THEM RIGHT NOW, AND AT OEAST TELL THEM TO COME TO THE LAB WHEN THEY RETURN. IS THAT ALRIGHT?” Asgor offers, already pulling out his foam-star-covered phone.

 

“That’d actually be some great help.” Toriel responds, smiling at her older brother. “Thanks bro.”

 

“ANYTIME, DEAR SISTER.”

 

The arguably more skeptic skeletons only watch in silence. “Skeletor”, huh? Judging by the nickname, this mystery friend had to be a skeleton monster or something very similar.

 

Guess they’ll just have to wait and see too.


End file.
